Ben Hun
Ben James Hun commonly known as Ben Hun, or just plain Ben is the young Lord of Chesshere and Prime Minister of the Hun Empire. Being awarded a large province of the Hun Empire for services to his country as well as nobility Ben Hun sits tucked in the Chesshere most of the time. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island, off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, a mounth after his brother Fredric Von Hun was born and the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. When Ben Hun learned how to speak, he didn't just speak. He shouted. This soon became his hobby. He liked making noise. It was a good thing. Before long everyone plugged their ears whenever he came around. Ben Hun was always a very adventurous chick, and ran through the castle yelling at everyone he could find until eventually he was banned from entering by wiser heads. One day, at the age of 15 him and his brother were told the truth about the HunEmpire and how Fredric was to be crowned king. This made Ben Hun very happy until he learned that his brother was going to make him prime minister. Ben Hun worried (out loud, much to the chagrin of the others), "How AM I GOINGZ TO RULEZ HUNEMPIREZ?" He didn't know anything about it. Then, he started devoting himself to research. After days and weaks of studying books, he realized that his people would like a conquerer, a lord, a powerful leader to back up their emperor. Therefore, he left the HunEmpire...to the Uncharted Places of Antartica to learn the ways of a true lord (much to everyone's relief). As he left the palace, he stumbled upon black market, looking through the wares he discovered a strange staff marked "Time Travel Staff, be carefull what you wish for!". He purchased it and ran off through the darkness. He eventually made it to the SKIP, and started training himself to fight. Unknown to him, soon after he left, an Imposter took the kingdom to rule. He took over the castle in ONE NIGHT, and started reconstructing Hunston in his name as Fredric was forced into hiding. The Imposter ripped down statues of Robert Hun, one of the best leaders of the HunEmpire, and placed up his own. He ruled with an iron fist, and was a tyrant over the people. Meanwhile, Ben Hun kept training. He eventually found out how to use the Time Travel Staff (sort of). After two years of training, he returned...to his horror. Hunston was transformed into a WASTELAND. Huge statues of the Imposter were everywhere. It brought tears to his eyes when he saw the statue of Robert Hun in the main square being torn down, and a statue of the Imposter being put up in it's place. After that, Ben Hun, after yelling for two days straight, started a band of raiders, and started tearing down statues of the Imposter. Then, when his band grew to a large size, he raided the palace of the Imposter. The Imposter drew his sword and fought Ben Hun. However, right when Ben Hun was about to be killed, he yelled at the Imposter. HEY YOU NOOBZ! GET OUTTA MY PALACE! and nailed the Imposter with the staff, spun it forward several times, and sent the Imposter flying through time to an unknown destination. After the rain of the tyrant ended Fredric came out of hiding along with the surviving loyalists and he met with Ben Hun. Ben Hun was sorry for abandoning the Hun Empire to learn to become a great lord but his brother Fredric understood and proceeded with crowning him Prime Minister, second in command of the Hun Empire, and to thank him for saving them all...Duke of Chesshere! BoF Involvement As it was discovered, later after taking the province of Chesshere while his brother inherited the throne, Ben inherited Fourth Wall Breaking powers. These most likely came from the mother's side of the family. This lead Ben to apply for a position in the Bureau of Fiction. While Mayor McFlapp thought it an intriguing idea for a moment, he quickly realized that he didn't have the proper abilities and the required IQ, and when Director Benny yelled some thing in Latin (which no one would translate for fear of breaking the COC), they decided what to do. Ben Hun was given a pass to BREAK THE FOURTH WALL and kicked out the door. Involvement Ben Hun is the Prime Minister of the "great" HunEmpire, and the ruler of Chesshere. He is a somewhat heroic penguin, but has his flaws, like always yelling and a insane love of Big Pak burgers from McDoodle's. He most recently was in a war with Flywish, where he failed in an epic way and became the laughingstock of the USA. Also, he travels around going on adventures. The police are his worse enemies. Because of him, the word "Hun" is now associated with loud speech and the Hun Elites were made because of him. When he is angered, he is one of the worst people to be around because he screams loud COC-breaking words about forbidden creatures that penguin ears can't handle. However, overall he is a good leader. Trivia *He sincerely dislikes Kwiksilver. *He is very prideful. (And VERY powerful.) *He has had a severe dislike of Flywish. *Ben Hun is loves to eat supersized McDoodle's Big Pak burgers. A fault of his. *For some strange reason, he's related to XTUX Hun, his worst enemy. *Ben isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but at least he's brave. Quotes *'GAHHHHHH! FUDD! GET OFFA MAH CHAIR!' * I TIME TRAVEL BRAVELY! I EAT BROCCOLI BRAVELY! AHH! BROCCOLI! * BBBBBBRRRRRAAAAIIIIINNNNNN?!? DID YOU TAKE MAH CHOCOLATE?!? * IT'S TIMETRAVEL TIME! * TAKE THAT FLYWISH!!! grabs Brain Soap and squirts it all over Flywish's face ---- Ben Hun: I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER? Director Benny: THAT'LL BE THE LAST TIME YOU MENTION THAT CURSED COC-BREAKING WEBSITE ON THIS WIKI, *^(^%(^&%(*^&&%&(^! Director Benny chases Ben Hun around the room, with Ben Hun yelling more COC-breaking internet memes that better not be mentioned on this wiki Ben Hun: IT'Z TYME TRAVELZ TIME! Director Benny: I DO NOT APPROVE! *^&($%(^&&$(*()(^^&$$$%%*(! Ben Hun time travels to safety ---- inside a Eastshield Fried Fish restaurant Cashier: Hello there penguin. What do you want today? Ben Hun: MAH ORDER:IT'S OVAH NINE THOUZAND SUPERSIZED BIGPAKZ! Cashier:Sorry, but we don't sell Big Pak burgers here. May I interest you in some Famous Fried Fish? Ben Hun: ARRRGGGGHHH YOU DON'T SELL BIGPAKZ? GAURDZ! ARREST TEH PENGUIN AND MAKE HIM SELL BIGPAKZ! Links *Ben Hun/Future *Jen Hun *Fredric Von Hun *HunEmpire *Robert Hun *Hun Elites *Time Travel Staff *Hunston Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Character Users Category:Hun Elites Member